


How to Hold a Star in Your Hands

by inkberrry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, Hunk is a giant sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, what is a time line anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkberrry/pseuds/inkberrry
Summary: "No matter where they were, whether at home safe and sheltered, or here - lost in some dark corner of space with enemies lurking - Lance always found a way to take Hunk’s heart from him."The opening up and unfolding of Hunk and Lance's feelings for each other take time, but Hunk is willing to wait.





	1. Chapter 1

The cycle of day and night had lost meaning to Hunk. The rhythm he spent his whole life abiding to, the ups and downs he followed one after the other, had faded into the inky black of space. There were was nothing here to track the time, and no time to speak of if he thought about it purely physically. Space was just that - open, empty, nothing _space_.

  
Except here, inside the Castle of Lions. There was light and warmth and sometimes laughter. Mostly yelling, but sometimes laughter. A routine in the dimming of lights and the rotation of the ship set in place something his human body could adapt its circadian rhythm to. The Alteans had a difficult time at first, but there were more humans than them, and if Allura and Coran were anything they were adaptable.

  
Right now Hunk knew time was meaningless, but his body disagreed. The insistent gurgle of his stomach told him it was around dinner, and that was enough to pull him away from the mass of machines and metal in front of him.

  
Sighing, he stood and stretched. His joints popped into place as his shoulders settled back comfortably into a neutral position, the dull ache of use waning. He checked the time on his watch - a piece of old Altean tech Pidge rigged up to track the cycle of the castle - and was surprised to see just how late it really was. It was just like the others not to break for dinner. Not Hunk though; usually he was the one to round everyone up and set them in one place long enough to eat a meal as a team. Almost like a family, he thought to himself. Squabbling and teasing included.

  
After rubbing a bit of the oil and grease from his hands Hunk left the hanger he was working in and started to make his way through the castle. He must have been engrossed in his work to let four hours pass by in such a flash. He supposed it made sense. Reconfiguring the Galra fighter ships they’d salvaged was an interesting job. He’d never seen anything like them back on Earth, and it was a good feeling to put his engineering skills to use. The others were always showing off what they could do: Keith with his piloting, Pidge with her super genius tech skills, Lance with…well, Lance showed off a lot.

  
When Hunk’s thoughts drifted to Lance he caught himself smiling. There was something incredibly endearing about the way he tried to prove himself in the smallest and sometimes most ridiculous of ways. Hunk wished Lance didn’t think he had to, but he had faith Lance would realize that sooner or later. Just like he’d realize that Hunk had feelings for him since their early days at the Garrison. Hunk thought that moment would have come by now, but he wasn’t going to press it. Like the space surrounding them, the time it took was meaningless.

  
With his thoughts still on Lance, Hunk followed the familiar corridors to his friend’s room. The five paladins and the Alteans all had small private quarters, each in a different hall spreading out from the common lounge. Lance’s was directly across from Hunk’s hall, making it easy to navigate and remember.

  
When he reached the door to Lance’s room he rapped his knuckles across the metal twice, then waited. Back in the Garrison he and Lance bunked together; he knew Lance’s habits and thoughts on privacy. If he was in his room he’d answer, right after hiding whatever it was he was doing.

  
There was no answer though. Not after two knocks, and not after a few calls through the door. Shrugging, Hunk left the hall and walked to the lounge. He was on the hunt for Lance now. Someone had to make sure everyone had a good meal, and Hunk didn’t mind playing shepherd to the paladins. Especially not to Lance.

  
The lounge was empty when he entered. A few scattered items were on the seats, but no sign of anyone, least of all Lance. Frowning, he left that room too and started towards the bridge.

  
Now that he thought about it, Lance hadn’t been around for lunch either. He’d seen him early in the day, right around breakfast when all the others were lazily scavenging for food and what substituted for coffee in the castle. They’d gone their separate ways after that, but Hunk had a feeling something was off. Maybe he should have paid more attention to the way Lance had been dragging his feet that morning, or the absent smirk that was one of his trademark expressions.

  
He passed by a few more spots Lance was known to hang out at on his way to the bridge, each of them empty. Suddenly the castle felt like a very lonely place, and Hunk’s steps quickened as he searched for a sign of _anyone_ now.

  
The bridge opened up with light and the sound of voices, easing some of Hunk’s worry. A quick scan showed Allura, Keith, and Shiro sitting at their consoles. They looked over when he entered, then went back to their work. At least Shiro smiled at him, and that was greeting enough for him.

  
“Hey guys,” he said, taking a few steps further into the room. “Does anyone know where Lance is? It’s almost meal time and I can’t find him.”

  
Shiro looked over with a concerned crease between his brows at Hunk’s question. The look alone told Hunk all he needed to know; Shiro hadn’t seen Lance either.

  
“Have you checked his room?” He asked.

  
“Hey, thats a great idea,” Hunk said, a thin chuckle following his words. “Wait, no, yeah, yeah that was the first place I checked.”

  
From his spot across the room Keith finally turned towards Hunk and raised his shoulders in an unconcerned shrug. “Maybe he fell out of the airlock.”

  
“Keith.” There was a long sigh from Shiro, and when he admonished Keith his voice was mostly flat, though an edge of exasperation was clear enough to send Keith turning back to his console red at the ears.

  
Keith and Lance’s unique friendship didn’t bother Hunk much anymore. When he’d watched Lance break his own heart pining over the other boy it had, but that was in the past. Things were mostly settled now, though Lance still refused to admit to even him that he’d ever had feelings for Keith. That was okay. Like his faith in Lance realizing his self worth, he trusted him to open up when he was comfortable enough.

  
“Let me see,” Allura said, her voice pulling Hunk away from his thoughts. She faced the console, her delicate fingers tracing through menus and pages that shimmered in the air. It took a moment, but she turned back to Hunk after pointing to a spot on the holographic map.      

     
 “The castle systems say he’s in Red’s hanger bay. He’s been there for a while.”

  
That information was a bit worrying, Hunk thought. It wasn’t odd for the paladins to spend time with their lions, but if Lance had been down there all day Hunk wasn’t sure what he was getting up to. There wasn’t anything too dangerous to mess with, but that wasn’t what Hunk was concerned over. Physically Lance could handle almost anything. Emotionally, Hunk knew, his friend was having a rough time lately.  

  
“Thanks Allura,” he said, and gave her a warm smile. “I’ll go check on him.”

  
With a wave of goodbye to the other paladins Hunk left the bridge. He retraced his steps through the castle back towards the hanger bays. While he walked his stomach grumbled again, this time more insistently.

  
“Quiet down,” he scolded himself. “We’ve got more important things than food right now.”

  
He reached the hall leading to the lions soon after, the five open archways leading steeply down. The yellow lion’s hanger was the only one Hunk had ever been to, and by now he was used to the route there. Assuming Red’s would be the same, he walked to the lip of the floor and took hold of the handles set above him.

  
The trip into the hanger was _not_ the same as Yellow’s, Hunk found out too late. It was much, much faster. The walls flashed by him as he hurtled down into the depths of the castle, his eyes squeezed shut. It was over blessedly quick, and Hunk stumbled two steps forward to regain his balance after reaching his destination.

  
 The hanger at least as much the same as his own. The only difference was the lion sitting there, its hind legs tucked beneath it and its front legs straight to hold it up. It was all metal and some unknown magic, its aura of intelligence and strength radiating to fill every small space of the hanger.

  
Hunk hadn’t realized how intimidating the red lion looked up close. 

   
“Hey Lance?” he called hesitantly, “You in there buddy?”

  
Hunk waited, but there was no response from within the lion. He tried to think Lance was just napping, or maybe too engrossed in whatever he was doing to hear him. It was possible; if his speakers weren’t on Lance wouldn’t be able to hear anything coming from outside of Red.

  
Still, he hadn’t come all this way to leave empty handed.

  
“Okay. Guess I’ll have to see for myself,” he said, placing his hands on his hips in determination. He took a few steps closer to the lion and looked up at its face, wondering how two metal lion spaceships could feel so different from each other.        

       
“Heya Red. You’re looking, uh, red today.”

  
The red lion remained still, though Hunk had the strongest feeling that it was judging him. He glanced around its legs and torso from where he stood, wondering if there was some secret way to get in that was more like a door. There wasn’t on his lion, but that didn’t mean much. When he didn’t see anything he held back a sigh, knowing through the mouth was the only way he was getting in.

  
“I know, I know. I’m not Lance,” he started again. “I’m kind of worried about him though, so if you’d let me in I’d be really grateful. Please?”

  
Standing tall before him, Red remained impartial and unmoving. Hunk really hadn’t thought this through, and he realized now he should have accounted for Red being protective over Lance. All the lions were in their own way, but Lance and Red had a bond that was somehow different than the others. It made Hunk a little jealous, but proud of his friend nonetheless.

  
Approaching just one more step, Hunk offered his hands out in a gesture close to pleading. “He means a lot to me. If something’s-"

  
His words were cut off by the mechanical whirs and clunks of Red lowering her front legs. Her jaw opened, revealing a way inside. As Hunk watched he caught sight of her eyes, now glowing a warm red.      

  
 “Oh. Oh, okay. Cool. Thanks Red. You’re a good lion.”

  
He pat her leg when he walked by, the smooth plating cool to the touch and vibrating slightly with a soft hum. The trip into Red’s interior was shorter than the one into the yellow lion’s, and Hunk for a moment wished his lion was small like Red.

  
Once inside Hunk called out to Lance again while he walked through the cargo bay. He wasn’t surprised now when there was no answer. After a bit of navigating he found the cockpit, a stream of low light coming out of it. Wanting to be polite even after entering Red without Lance’s permission, Hunk knocked on the edge of the wall and stuck his head into the doorway.

  
Lance was sitting on the floor, his back against the weapon console. There was a book in his hands, maybe one of Pidge’s, maybe one from the library here on the castle. Hunk couldn’t make out what it was from here, and Lance set it down when he noticed him in the doorway.

  
“Hunk?” He asked, confusion lacing his voice. “What are you doing in here?”

  
“Hey,”  Hunk said, and walked into the cockpit with a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I kind of barged in didn’t I? I called up to you, didn’t you hear me?”

  
Lance shook his head, at the same time motioning to a spot on the floor for Hunk to sit. To Hunk’s relief he didn’t look any worse than he did this morning, and nothing here screamed out at him as out of the ordinary.

  
“No,” Lance said. His eyes narrowed then, and he leaned forward like he was ready to stand at a moment’s notice. “What is it, is something happening?”

  
“Nah, I just noticed you were missing all day. I wanted to check on you. Make sure you’re okay and all that.”   

Hunk smiled across the cockpit at Lance. His readiness for action was something Hunk had always admired; if something needed doing and he could help, Lance would be up and headed towards it without hesitation.

  
“I was worried about you, buddy.”

  
Lance sat back after hearing Hunk’s words, seemingly satisfied that nothing was going horribly wrong out in the universe. He settled his back against the machinery again and grinned over at Hunk, a single dimple forming on his right cheek.

  
 “Thanks, Hunk,” he said. “I’m fine though.”

  
Hunk’s attention was twisted up in Lance’s easy smile, and that dimple that had haunted his dreams for years. He should have replied a beat before he did, and he hoped Lance didn’t notice his distraction. Or at least didn’t notice _why_ he was distracted.

  
“That’s good,” he said finally. His eyes searched for something else to focus on, and found the book again by Lance’s side. It didn’t look like anything special, but it caused the spark of a thought to come to his mind.

  
“Wait, you weren’t doing anything like…private up here were you?”

  
At Hunk’s hand gesture Lance raised his eyebrows, then made a horrified expression when he understood what was being suggested. He picked up the book Hunk’s eyes were still on and tossed it over at him, the soft cover glancing off Hunk’s shoulder.

  
“God! What the hell Hunk!” He exclaimed, though in his eyes Hunk could see mirth and shining bits of amusement. “No, I wasn’t. Is that what you do in your lion?”

  
Through his laughter Hunk shook his head. The sound of Lance joining in, his laugh bright and cutting through his own, sent his heart fluttering. This same scene, the two of them together with barely any cares, had played out so many times before. In their shared garrison room Hunk had fallen for the look on Lance’s face when he laughed: the unrestrained joy, the sparkle that made his eyes look like stars set in the black sky. No matter where they were, whether at home safe and sheltered, or here - lost in some dark corner of space with enemies lurking - Lance always found a way to take Hunk’s heart from him.

  
Their laughter died slowly and comfortably. For a while it was quiet, and Hunk took that silence as a good sign. When he looked at Lance again though he was forced to change his maind. Lance’s expression had gone distant, his eyes lowered to the floor. Hunk opened his mouth to ask him what was on his mind, but closed it before any words came out. Sometimes it was best to give people time.

  
A minute passed, then another. Finally Lance lifted his eyes to Hunk, and the spark from before was gone.

  
“Do you think we’ll ever get back home?”

  
Lance’s voice was quiet. The gentle hum of the cockpit’s machinery almost covered it, and Hunk had to lean forward to hear. He considered the question, unwilling to automatically give Lance a positive answer just because it was likely what he wanted to hear.

  
“Yeah…” he said slowly. “Yeah, I think we will.”

  
They had been through so much already, and seen so much more than Hunk ever even imagined back on Earth. He knew now without a doubt there was something magical abut the universe, a force strong enough to make anything possible. Getting home was just a matter of time.

  
“How?” Lance asked. His eyes searched Hunk’s, almost like they were uncertain of what was there. “We’re so far from Earth. We’re so far from _everything_.”  

  
Again Hunk stayed quiet. He had the feeling there was more Lance wanted to say, or that he needed to say. He watched as his friend dug his teeth into his lower lip, a slight quiver passing through it. Tears welled in his eyes, obscuring the dark blue with a wet glaze.

  
“I miss Earth. I miss earth food. I miss my family. I miss my Mom.” Here Lance’s voice broke, and the tears that threatened to fall did just that. “ _I want to go home_.”

  
Hunk didn’t wait for an invitation or another word from Lance before rushing forward and pulling him into a hug. He sat on his knees, his body bent forward to gather Lance in his arms. He could feel the smaller body freeze for an instant, then slump into him. Lance’s face pressed in his shoulder, and soon Hunk felt the shakes of Lance’s crying vibrate through him.

   
“It’s okay, Lance,” he said softly. One of his hands gently rubbed circles into Lance’s back, the muscles there taut and strained. This felt a long time coming, like Lance had been waiting to expel his doubts and fears but had stuffed them away for everyone’s sake but his. As his body shook and Hunk’s shoulder grew damp, he didn’t move to pull away at all. Crying could be cathartic, and Hunk thought Lance needed this. He’d seen him cry a few times before. They’d been friends for years, and roomed together. He knew eventually Lance would run out of tears, and was determined to still be here when he did.

  
Time passed slowly. Hunk cooed words of comfort to Lance, unsure if he heard them or not. Once his own eyes filled with tears, and he let them well there instead of wiping them away. Eventually Lance’s sobs quieted to sniffles and wet sounds of his nose dripping. It wasn’t pretty, but Hunk wasn’t disturbed. After that Lance was quiet for a while, his breathing slowing and evening out.

  
He pulled away from Hunk, though only far enough to face him. His cheeks were red, eyes puffy and damp.

  
“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to do this.”

  
Hunk’s chest tightened when he heard the faint sound of guilt in Lance’s voice. He wanted to banish it as far as he could; to throw it off the ship and deep into the recesses of dark space where Lance would never find it again.

  
“Don’t worry about it,” he said instead. “I know what you’re feeling. You’re not alone in this.”   

     
Hunk pursed his lips while he watched Lance’s face. There had to be more to say. Something to ease just a little of Lance’s pain and remind him that what Hunk said was true.

  
 “I miss my family too. And I miss Earth so much. I hate space. It’s big and it’s terrifying, and I think I’m going to die like, almost every day. But I’ve got you.” He paused, the words leaving his lips before he caught them. A faint blush stained the skin along his cheekbones, but he continued on. “And the rest of the team. We’re here for each other.”

  
Lance looked at Hunk, his eyes shimmering again. This close Hunk could make out the leftover tears stuck in his eyelashes and feel the warmth of his slow breaths. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

  
“I’m here for you, Lance.”

  
Something shifted in the air around them. Maybe the air recycling system kicked in, or maybe it was something only Hunk could feel. All he knew was that he and Lance were closer again, and his body was frozen in place.

  
“Hunk,” Lance started. “You’re-"

  
“Lance, Hunk?”

  
The sudden sound of Allura’s voice coming through the speaker system startled them both, causing Hunk to jump and Lance to quickly look away. Before his face was fully hidden from view, Hunk thought he saw a blush on Lance’s cheeks that mimicked his own.

  
“Are you two there in your lions? We need you on the bridge right away.”

  
“Ah, damn,” Hunk said with a sigh. He tried to focus on forcing his heart to slow down again, and after a minute it obeyed his silent pleading. “I hope they need us for something fun, like dinner.”

  
Lance seemed to have recovered as well, and he pushed himself to his feet. He rubbed at his eyes, erasing the last signs of his breakdown.

  
“Come on, let’s go,” he said, and offered Hunk a hand to pull him up. “I’ll show you how to get in and out of Red the easy way.”

  
Hunk was glad to see a smile back on Lance’s face. It looked right there. He just hoped whatever it was that they were called to the bridge for wouldn’t take it away again.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The walk back to the bridge felt quicker to Hunk than when he’d left it. This time Lance was with him, and the open corridors and long halls of the castle were filled with the sound of their voices. There wasn’t a trace of Lance’s breakdown left in his expressions, and only the slight puffiness under his eyes was clue to his recent crying. Hunk didn’t think anyone would notice, and if they did he doubted they would comment.  
   
When they reached the bridge the atmosphere was tense, and Hunk’s chest tightened like it always did right before a mission was announced. He knew by now they were inevitable, and he wouldn’t set aside his duty for personal comfort, but they still left his mouth dry and stomach dropping.  
  
“Good, you’re here.”     
  
Shiro nodded to both Hunk and Lance as they walked in. He motioned them to their stations, and Hunk saw Keith and Allura at their’s, as well as Coran nearby. With everyone in the castle gathered the room felt somehow small despite its open panel walls showing the universe around them.        
   
“What’s up?” Lance asked. “Is something happening?”  
  
“Yes,” Shiro answered, his voice steady and deep in a mode Hunk like to refer to as ‘Captain No Fun.’ “One of the coalition planets issued a distress call to Voltron. It appears they are under attack from Galra ships.”  
  
Hunk sighed, the news no surprise but unwelcome anyway. Together with the rebels and other coalition forces they managed to keep the Galra at bay, but there were always times when their efforts weren’t quite enough.  
  
“Our work never ends does it?” he said, and though he received a stern look from Shiro it was offset by the small smirk playing on Lance’s lips. He felt they set up a united front against the former black paladin, easing just a little of the seriousness out of the situation.  
  
“Not while the Galra are set on conquering the universe, no.”  
  
Hunk saw Lance catch his eye and hold back a laugh, and that was enough to halt the nerves he was feeling about whatever mission was coming. He was sure it would be terrifying, as they all usually were, but like he said back in Red’s cockpit, the team was there for him.  
  
“So what are our orders, Shiro?” Keith’s voice broke Hunk’s thoughts, and he was forced to focus back on Shiro.  
  
“Well, according to Allura it’s a small planet, and there aren’t an excess of Garla fighters there,” Shiro started. “We’ll send two of you to deal with the threat. If you need back up we’ll send more, but with Pidge on a mission with the rebels we can’t rely on forming Voltron.”  
  
Hunk was relieved to hear the mission, and situation, wasn’t something more dire. A handful of Galra fighters was a threat they dealt with almost daily, and one easy to think optimistically about. A cruiser or two would be a different story.  
  
“It should be a simple mission, but whoever goes would do well to be careful,” Allura said. She had been silent up until now, and Hunk appreciated the thoughtful warning. “We never know when more Galra will show up.”  
  
From his station a few feet away Hunk heard Lance’s soft exhale of breath, like he’d been holding it until he heard something he liked the sound of. He leaned his elbow on the flat metal of his seat’s arm and rested his cheek in his hand. A glaze covered his eyes again, though instead of wet with tears this one was filmy with boredom.  
  
“Who’s going then? Let me guess - Keith?”  
  
Shiro turned to Lance and raised his brows. If he appeared to play favorites he wasn’t aware. That made sense, Hunk thought. When you were in love with someone you tended to gravitate towards them, like light towards a black hole.  
  
“No,” Shiro said with a shake of his head. His eyes briefly flitted to Keith, then back. “We’re sending you and Hunk. Your lions should be more efficient for this.”  
  
He was so busy watching Shiro’s jumping focus that Hunk almost missed his own name. It was only when he looked over and saw Lance grinning at him that he put it together. An odd mixture of that same nervous drop of his stomach and the fluttering of something winged in his chest filled Hunk. Missions with Lance weren’t new, and neither were the feelings that welled in him, but the strength with which Lance’s smile affected him certainly was.  
  
The meeting apparently over, Hunk stood and dragged his feet towards the bridge exit. He met Lance there, who playfully nudged his shoulder with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.  
  
“You ready to kick some ass?” He asked.  
  
Hunk groaned to cover the way his heart lurched into his throat at the contact.  
  
“Man, is there time to get some food first?” He asked, already knowing the answer. His hunger from earlier hadn’t just disappeared. He forgot about it while locked close to Lance in the red lion, but it was slowly returning. “We didn’t even have dinner yet.”  
  
Lance’s laughter again filled the entire space they were in. Hunk thought it must be a trick of physics, but it was so reliable he really couldn’t be sure. Maybe it was just Lance himself; he was so bright and present that the spaces conformed to fit _him._  
  
“Come on buddy,” Lance said. “I know you’ve got snacks in your lion.”  
  
Hunk couldn’t argue with that, and the both of them reached the door leading back towards the hanger bays just as Shiro gave one last instruction.  
  
“We’ll debrief you as you fly. Good luck you two.”  
  


* * *

  
  
The flight to Vuscade 3 was quick. Hunk only had time to settle into the pilot seat of the yellow lion and munch on an approximation of an energy bar, the crumbs were still on his fingers when they reached their destination. Through the comm system Shiro told them the planet was small and lacking in any real military force of its own. They were known for their breathtaking natural forests and hidden springs, as well as the pure, quintessence speckled water that flowed from them. It was a prime spot for the Galra to attack, as its people were few and mostly undefended.  
  
With that information, Shiro told Hunk and Lance to expect a small number of fighters surrounding the planet. It would be a resource drain for the Galra to send more, he reasoned. Hunk was used to trusting Shiro’s knowledge and strategies when it came to battle; he was the highest ranking officer here, and had the most experience.  
  
Next time though, Hunk thought, he would maybe question Shiro _just a little._  
  
“Whoa.” The nervous feeling in Hunk’s stomach was back once the planet was in sight, and it traveled to create a slight tremor in his voice.  “There’s more of them than I thought.”  
  
Vuscade 3 was a shining planet of blues and greens, reminiscent of earth but for the shade differences in its colors. The blue water was a little too bright, the greens of landmass so deep they were almost black. It was the first thing that drew Hunk’s attention, but it didn’t hold it long. It instead went to the Galra fighters stationed nearby. The _many_ Galra fighters  
  
“More glory for us then, right?” Lance’s cheery voice cut through Hunk’s increasing panic. It was something to grasp on to, to clear away some of the fog of fear. “Come on, Hunk. Let’s show ‘em what we’ve got.”  
  
Still, the voice of reason remained. Someone had to rein in Lance’s enthusiasm, just like someone had to wrangle the paladins together and keep them there like glue. Hunk liked being that person most of the time, though a little less when it involved staring down a dozen enemy ships.  
  
“You don’t think we’re, you know, a bit outnumbered here?”  
  
There was a pause through the comm system, and Hunk glanced away from the Galra towards the red lion. Lance was somewhere in there, likely with that determined smile Hunk could recreate in his mind from memory.  
  
“Sure we are. But we’re _Hunk and Lance_ ,” Lance’s voice said straight into Hunk’s ear. The way he emphasized their names, made them into a single unit, sent a warm spark down Hunk’s back. “The best duo in the universe.”  
  
The more Lance said, the more manageable Hunk’s nerves became. They were outnumbered. They were here alone, unable to rely on Voltron. Lance had confidence though, and it spread to Hunk like fire.  
  
“Heh. Okay,” he said. “You’re right; let’s go for this.”  
  
With a boost of optimism thanks to Lance, Hunk piloted his lion towards the planet and the squad of Galra fighters. He knew their goal was to protect Vuscade 3, and to do so the only option he could see was to destroy the fighters. With any luck they’d only have to take out a couple before the rest retreated. Without luck, they’d call for reinforcements.  
  
Once in range, the lions were spotted faster than Hunk hoped. The harsh bell of alarms started to go off in the cockpit, reverberating in his helmet and for an instant causing Hunk to become disoriented. He hated the alarms. It was obvious enough that three Galra fighters were flying full speed towards them. He didn’t need an insistent shriek to tell him that.  
  
Lance didn’t seem to be bothered, judging by the way Red shot past Hunk and right into the fray. If Hunk hadn’t been used to Lance’s speed by now he would have been shocked, but as it was he managed to smile. Those fighters didn’t stand a chance when Lance was in his element.  
  
Following a bit more slowly, Hunk took a wide turn around the group of fighters, putting him on the opposite side of them than Lance. It was difficult to maneuver around their shots, and the bright purple of the lasers burned his eyes as he watched them.  
  
By now Hunk expected this. He had been in enough fights with Yellow that his body had muscle memory that worked faster than his mind at times. His fists grasped the handles of the steering mechanism, pushing and turning to help Yellow move and dodge. When he wasn’t quick enough he felt the recoil and thud of damage to Yellow’s exterior, the pain flooding through him as well.  
  
That wasn’t enough to stop him. He charged towards two of the fighters clustered together, his body leaning forward off the edge of his chair. When he was close enough, the yellow lion’s claws extended and caught the glare of the lasers. They shone purple and red, glimmering like a dangerous star seen from far away.  
  
With another rush forward, the claws caught on one of the Galra fighters. Hunk could imagine the metallic scrape and scream that would have pierced the air if there was any air to speak of. Instead there was silence outside of his lion as the claws dug deeper to get a firm hold. When he was sure it would work, Hunk used the momentum of Yellow’s charge to swing the fighter towards the other. He released the claws at the right moment and watched as it slammed into its ally, causing both to crumple together into a mass of twisted and broken metal.  
  
There was no time to celebrate the small victory. Hunk spared one quick look to Lance, who was handling himself just fine, then turned back to see four more fighters heading his way. He rolled out of the way of the first two shots aimed at Yellow, but the sudden maneuver left him vulnerable. The yellow lion wasn’t meant for quick recovery, and it showed in the slow and arduous way it reoriented itself.  
  
Hunk didn’t right the lion in time to dodge the next volley of shots. Two beams of crackling energy struck the yellow lion, one to each flank. The power of the hit surged through the machinery and whatever psycic connection Hunk shared with Yellow. Pain flooded his body again, this time fierce and strong.  
  
“Hunk?”  
  
Lance’s voice, thin and concerned, broke through the pain.      
         
“Hunk? Say something, buddy!”  
  
Gritting his teeth, Hunk urged Yellow to move. It was difficult, and the lingering paralysis from the hit left him feeling heavy and sluggish.  
  
“I-I’m good. I’m good,” he managed to say through his clenched jaw. “I could use a little help though!”  
  
The four Galra ships were still advancing, and Hunk could make out the tell tale glow of their readying weapons. He didn’t know if he could handle another set of direct hits like that, or if he could change his position quick enough to escape.  
  
“Coming right over, just hang on!”  
  
From the corner of his eye Hunk saw Red hurtling towards him. The defunct scraps of metal that were recently fighter ships flashed behind her, proof that Lance handled his share of enemies without a hitch. Hunk had a second to be impressed before the glare of four concentrated laser attacks flashed in front of him.  
  
“Hunk!”       
      
Lance’s voice was the last thing Hunk heard before an intense pain overtook his body. His chest tightened and his lungs seized, his breath stuck somewhere in his throat. The world began to go dim on the edges and no mater how hard he tried Hunk couldn’t hold on to consciousness.  
  
There was no way to tell how long he was out for. It felt like an instant - like he merely closed his eyes to try and block the pain - and then it was there again. Aching, tight muscles screamed back to life, and Hunk’s eyes opened to the too bright world inside Yellow’s cockpit.  
  
The viewing screen in front of him showed Vuscade 3 in the distance, still shining with its saturated colors. The Galra were still there too, but directly in front of him was the red lion. Red hovered in space just ahead of him, her smaller body shielding Yellow and Hunk inside. Even just looking Hunk could see the smoking spots on Red’s hull where she had taken hits. Hits meant for _him_.  
  
“Lance,” Hunk said, and was surprised at how strong his voice was after blacking out. “You saved me.”  
  
There was silence on the comm for a moment, then a heavy sigh that trilled into laugher.  
  
“Oh thank quiznak you’re back,” Lance said, the relief clear in his voice. “Of course I saved you. Where would I be without you, huh?”  
  
A spark of electricity jump started Hunk’s heart rate, this time having nothing to do with the Galra in front of them. _Of course_ Lance saved him. Of course he had jumped right to his side when he was in need. That’s what Lance did.  
  
“I really want to respond to that,” Hunk said, though he wasn’t exactly sure how he meant it. There were a hundred things he wanted to tell Lance at this moment, each more revealing than the last. “But I think they’re about to strike again.”  
  
“Save it for later then,” Lance replied. Through the comm system Hunk could hear Lance’s smirk, and could almost feel the energy radiating off of him. “Let’s finish these bastards together.”  
  
******  
  
The rest of the fight went by in a blur. Hunk wasn’t certain how long it took, but he _was_ certain that Lance was always there by his side. In the end a handful of still functional Galra retreated, leaving the carcasses of their comrades floating aimlessly above Vuscade 3’s gravity well.  
  
The planet was secure, and other than exhaustion and the lingering pain of the direct hit the yellow lion took, Hunk was alright.  
  
After scanning the nearby system and making sure the Galra weren’t about to return, the two lions made for the surface of the planet. They landed in a clearing within a deeply forested area, the vivid colors almost cloying Hunk’s vision. When he exited his lion he expected the wet smack of humidity to match the jungle like fauna, but instead the air was pleasantly chill.  
  
“Oh boy,” he said said with a heavy exhale. He glanced over at Red to see Lance stroll out and give him a big thumbs up. “That was something. Oh god. I can’t walk.”  
  
Lance laughed and sprinted over to him, his body moving with a grace that shouldn’t have been possible after such an intense fight. He slipped his arm under Hunk’s shoulder and wrapped it around him, offering his body as a crutch.  
  
“Lean on me,” he said, and Hunk could do nothing but comply. “That was awesome! Hunk, you were all - ahh! - And I was like - I’ll save you!”  
  
The enthusiasm in Lance’s recounting of the fight was too charming for Hunk’s heart to ignore. It skipped in his chest, and suddenly all the pain he was feeling faded, starting from the spots where Lance’s body pressed against his. Hunk wondered then if Lance maybe was a bit Altean, and if he had the power to heal just like Allura. It was a silly thought, but what else could explain how he made Hunk feel nothing but warmth in place of pain.  
  
“Is that how it went?” He asked with a mix of chuckle and sigh.  
  
Lance nodded and squeezed Hunk’s side. The pressure should have hurt his tender muscles, but again there was nothing but comfort.  
  
“You did good, man,” Lance said. “I’m proud of you. Remember when you used to puke in the training simulator?”  
  
Hunk groaned and rolled his chin forward, letting his head hang. It seemed he was never going to live that down. At lease when Lance brought it up it didn’t feel laced with malice. It was just good natured teasing, which Hunk was glad they were able to share in.  
  
“I try not to, but thanks for reminding me,” he said finally, and lifted his head up in time to see someone walking towards them.  
  
A figure stopped a few feet away and Hunk got a good look at their features. They were covered in a soft fur from feet to ears, the colors muted in comparison to the nature around them. Large eyes caught the light from the sun and reflected back, giving them the illusion of glowing. They were still humanoid in shape, and wore loose, flowing clothes to cover their body.  
  
“Paladins of Voltron, the planet of  Vuscade thanks you for your help.” The alien had a feminine voice, pleasant and sweet. “Without it we would not have been able to fend off the Galra forces.”  
  
Hunk smiled and rubbed at the back of his neck in an attempt to wave off the praise.  
  
“Aw, it was nothing,” he said. “That’s what we do. Help those who need it.”  
  
“Yeah!” Lance perked up at his side, and Hunk glanced over to see him giving the alien a dashing grin. “We’re here to save your planet whenever you need it.”  
  
The alien’s fur ruffled and scrunched around its mouth in what Hunk thought must be a smile. “Even so, we would be honored if you rested and recovered here through the night. Let us show you some of our gratitude with a meal and a warm bed.”  
  
Lance looked over and caught Hunk’s eyes, his expression bright and excited. It was a rare occasion they had time to stop and rest on alien planets. Most of the time Shiro or Keith were on their cases about a new mission that needed doing, or the importance of not showing favorites among the coalition.  
  
“Well, can’t say no to that, am I right?” Lance asked.  
  
Hunk tried to say no. He really _really_ tried. Something got tangled up in his mind though, and his mouth couldn’t form the words. Not when Lance was looking at him like that.  
  
“We did take on a pretty tough mission by ourselves,” he said, and his own lips curved into a slow and wide smile to match Lance. “I’m sure Shiro won’t mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you like love struck Hunk as much as I do.


	3. Chapter 3

It turned out Shiro _did_ mind Hunk and Lance deciding to take a night off from their duties. It took Hunk’s careful reassurances and promises to be back first thing in the morning to change his temperament, and in the end the two younger paladins won out.   
  
“This place is amazing!”  
  
Lance’s voice echoed in the vast halls of the Vuscade palace, the sound coming back to them as they walked along stone floors. Like the air outside, the interior of the building was chill and dry. White stone somewhat akin to Earth’s marble made up the walls and walkways, keeping the temperature stable and shining back the orbs of glowing light fixed above their heads.       
  
“Check that out, its like it’s alive!”   
  
Hunk looked over at what Lance was pointing at, his steps sidetracking and leading him to stand in front of a large fountain. The base was stone, just like the walls, but darker in color. From it streams of water flowed up into the air, twisting and curving in ways Hunk had never seen before. It looked like it should have collapsed, as the surface tension of the water was not strong enough to support such feats. It didn’t though, and through the loops and designs the water moved with a gentle murmur and faint glow.   
  
“That is a water sculpture,” their guide, a young Vuscaden explained. After settling maters with Shiro and the Vuscaden leader, Hunk and Lance were shown to the palace complex. There the guide, whose name was a lovely mesh of vowels Hunk had a hard time wrapping his mouth around, was assigned to tend to them.   
  
 “The quintessence in the mountain springs is worked by talented artists who shape the water into many different designs. The life force within it keeps it stable and flowing.”  
  
Hunk listened carefully to Uoaia, storing the information away for later reference. A big part of working with the coalition, he found, was learning the customs and cultures of other planets. It was one of the more fun parts of the job.   
  
“You mean all the water here has quintessence in it?” he asked. Even from space the water on Vuscade shone in a way Earth’s oceans and seas didn’t. He attributed it to differing biomes at first, but a fundamental difference in what made up the water could just as easily be the reason.   
  
“Not all,” Uoaia said. She had a soft voice, but like Lance’s it carried through the halls clear as a bell. “There are certain rivers and springs that produce it. These waters are sacred to our planet. I can’t imagine what would have become of us if the Galra succeeded in harvesting it.”   
  
Just as Shiro said, Vuscade was a font of resources. It was no wonder they were targeted. Hunk was just glad they received word of the attack in time, and managed to help.   
  
“Bad things, probably,” he said, though not unkindly. Reaching over, Hunk gave Uoaia a gentle pat on her soft fur covered arm. “Which is why Voltron and the rest of the coalition will always be here for you. We’ve got to preserve this place. It’s beautiful.”   
  
Vuscade 3 really was beautiful. The more Hunk saw the more he meant his words, and that sincerity must have been clear in his expression and voice.   
  
“Thank you. It’s nice to meet someone who sees the value in our small world.” Uoaia smiled up at Hunk, and he noticed she was a few steps closer to him than when they were walking. Her eyes matched the silver blue of the quintessence imbued water, and when he looked into them it felt like she was trying to draw him closer. “I can show you much more, if you’d like.”  
  
From his spot closer to the fountain Lance loudly cleared his throat. He walked over, placing himself solidly in between Hunk and Uoaia. The sudden interruption surprised Hunk. He knew Lance liked to be involved in the conversations around him, but he’d never seen him so forcibly interject himself.  
  
That wasn’t true. Hunk _had_ seen it before, when he thought about it. When Allura and Lotor were getting closer during the half Altean’s stay on the castle, and again when Lotor did his best to convince Allura they were meant to be together. Hunk thought it was pretty obvious back then that Lance wanted to keep the two from developing strong feelings, but the same tactic right now just didn’t make sense.  
  
“I think we’re good,” Lance said, and his usual smile looked a bit forced. “You mentioned something about a meal and a bath before? Hunk and I are pretty starving, right Hunk?”  
  
Hunk was still caught up in his confusion, but when Lance nudged his shoulder he pulled himself out. The mention of food and a bath reminded him of what a long day he and Lance just suffered through, and he nodded with as much energy as he could muster.  
  
“Oh, yeah. Totally,” he said. “That sounds fantastic.”      
  
Before she turned to lead them further down the hall Hunk thought he saw a glimmer of disappointment in Uoaia’s eyes. It was gone as soon as he noticed, replaced with the calm and friendly smile she had through their whole tour.   
  
“Right this way, then.”  
  


* * *

  
  
The dining hall Hunk and Lance were shown to was every bit as beautiful as the rest of the palace. It was small; one table set in the middle with a few chairs, the walls comfortably decorated with thick tapestries to fend off the chill of the stone floors and ceilings. It gave off a warm, lived in feeling that the rest of the palace lacked, and Hunk thought it fitting for a place to share meals. He hated the formal dining areas many of the large estates he’d been to during his time in the coalition had.   
  
He sat down across from Lance, and Uoaia bid them farewell for now, promising to return when they were ready to move on. Once she was out of the room Lance visibly relaxed. It wasn’t like him to be so tightly wound, especially around girls that were unmistakably lovely. Hunk thought he better keep an eye on him for any other signs he was uncomfortable. They were here to relax, and he wanted to make sure his friend was able to do just that.   
  
A short while later two more Vuscadens entered and began to set down plates of food. Vibrant greens and oranges dominated many of the dishes, and crystal glasses of thick, honey colored syrup were served in place of water. The room soon smelled of sweet, earthy flavors and Hunk and Lance were left alone again.  
  
Eager to try anything new, Hunk took a bite of what looked like plant based noodles coated with thin sauce. He closed his eyes as the taste hit him: slightly spicy, but with a pleasant, almost mossy after taste.  
  
“Whoa. Lance,” he said, opening his eyes again to look across the table. “Pinch me. I think I died in the fight and now I’m in heaven.”   
  
Lance reached over, his arm crossing the table full of exotic foods. He grinned, his fingers squeezing together a soft spot on Hunk’s arm.  
  
“Ouch! You actually did it.”  
  
He received only a burst of laughter in return, the sound hitting the tapestries and getting lost in the woven fabric. Hunk wished it would bounce off the walls so he could hear Lance’s laughter again, but for now he settled for the smile on his lips.   
  
The more they ate, the better the dishes became. The honeyed drink was like nectar, and it coated Hunk’s tongue and cheeks, the taste lingering and sweetening everything else that passed by it. Eventually Lance reached across the table again, a piece of tender meat on the fork he held out.  
  
“Hey, try this-“ he said, and Hunk absently leaned forward to take the bite. “Man this is so much better than what we get in the castle. No offense.”   
  
Hunk pulled back and licked his lips, nodding in agreement. He used the time it took to chew and swallow the food to try and still his heart, which had picked up when he realized Lance had just fed him from his own plate. It was a small act, and he was certain Lance hadn’t meant anything by it, but the soft domesticity went straight to Hunk’s heart.   
  
They stayed in the dining hall for a while, savoring the food and drinks. Hunk tried to clear as many plates as he could, but even so there was more left than the two of them could ever hope to eat. It felt extravagant for this small planet. Hunk theorized due to the quintessence laced water plant and animal life thrived on Vuscade 3, resulting in an excess of food for its citizens. He made a mental note to speak to Allura about it when they returned to the castle; maybe some of Vuscade 3’s food could be exported to planets struggling to feed their populace after Galra attacks.   
  
When Hunk and Lance were sure they were finished, Uoaia returned. She led them through the halls again, the cozy atmosphere of the dining area replaced by the chill and regal corridors. As the passed two closed doors across the hall from each other she told them they were meant as sleeping quarters for them after they bathed. Instead of going inside, they continued on for a moment before stopping in front of an open archway.  
  
“Through here are the natural baths,” she explained. “You’ll find everything you need set out, including soaps and towels. The water is channeled here from a nearby quintessence spring. It should leave you very relaxed.”  
  
With a soft smile she said goodbye, her eyes lingering on Hunk before finally turning away. Next to him Lance sighed, heavy and drawn out. It sounded almost like a vie for attention, and Hunk was more than happy to give it to him.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve taken a real bath since before the garrison,” he said, and began to walk into the bathing room. “Those tubs were tiny. Who were they even made for?”  
  
Inside, the room opened up to fresh outside air. The forest crept in naturally, and the chill of the night breeze mixed with the heat coming off of the water. Steam rose from the surface, forming lazy tendrils here and there. A few orbs of light were placed at the pools edges, scattering light on the shimmering water.   
  
Above them was open sky, the ceiling cutting away. Far, far above them was space and stars and somewhere Earth and all the people and places Hunk knew. Right now the thought didn’t fill him with longing like it usually did; right now he had Lance and the faintly floral scented water that promised relief to his aching muscles and overfilled mind.  
  
When Hunk looked back down from the sky he saw Lance already getting undressed. It was a sight he’d seen before, both during their time at the castle and at the garrison. Still, it left him feeling warm and a little embarrassed. His eyes wanted to stray, to follow the lines of Lance’s muscles until he could map his body just as easily as he could the stars.  
  
Instead he turned half away and pulled off his own clothes. He set them aside near the towels, taking the time to fold them neatly while Lance stepped into the water and covered himself. When he was done he got in too, sitting just a little away from Lance and leaning back against the rock ledges.   
  
The water was hot, though not unbearably so. It shone and sparkled when Hunk moved, almost like small gems were floating in it. That was quintessence, Uoaia had told them, and it did exactly what she’d promised - it relaxed every nerve in Hunk’s body and filled him with a sense of ease.   
  
“Ahhh, this is the life,” he said, and let his head rest back and his eyes hang heavy.   
  
“Well said, Hunk.” Lance’s voice sounded soft and far away, and Hunk opened his eyes enough to look over and make sure he was still right there next to him. “It’s about time we got to relax. It’s been forever since we have.”  
  
He nodded, silently agreeing. It really _had_ been a long time since they had a moment like this. The war and contested fate of the universe was still out there, Voltron’s part to play looming large and pivotal. Right now though Hunk could forget that, and so could Lance. They could let the warm and healing quintessence infused water wash away their fears and worries and replace them with peace. A well deserved, long overdue peace.   
  
  While they soaked Hunk’s gaze returned to Lance more often than he meant it to. He watched as his body went from stiff and tight to slumped and relaxed. His expression softened, the lines that were beginning to mar his cheeks and brow fading into smooth, soft skin. He looked younger again, less worn down from the trials they all faced.   
  
With the reflection of the stars on the water and the glimmer of its rippling, Lance was illuminated from below and above. Hunk’s heart felt squeezed in his chest, like someone had shoved it in a space much too small for it. The sensation only got worse when Lance looked over him, their eyes meeting for the span of a sharp intake of breath.   
  
They both looked away at the same time, Hunk with heat in his cheeks. After that it was quiet, and they spent a long time letting the burden of saving the universe slink off their bodies and dissolve in the hot water.  
  


* * *

  
  
The bed in the room Hunk was staying in was large. The room was large too; big, empty space with pieces of furniture scattered about, but mostly open nothingness. It looked like no one had stayed here for some time, though the curtains and surfaces were sparkling and clean. Light from the stars and moon came in through the windows, though by now Hunk had watched the shadows travel across the floor. Sometime over the last year he’d gotten used to sleeping with the constant hum of machinery and gentle motion of space travel. Now, laying on a stubbornly still mattress, he had trouble falling asleep.   
  
He almost missed the knock on his door when he sighed out of frustration. There was movement there though, and when he looked over he saw the door swing open and a face peek inside.  
  
“Hunk?”  
  
Lance crept into the room, gently shutting the door behind him. From across the room Hunk could see he was in the soft pants and shirt the Vuscaden’s gave the both of them, his feet bare on the stone.   
  
“Lance?” He asked, a frown forming on his lips. After their bath Lance looked ready to drop on the spot, and Hunk assumed he had passed out the moment he hit his bed. “What- what’s up? Is something wrong?”  
  
Hunk almost reached out to check his communication device that linked him back to Yellow and the castle. Before he could Lance shook his head, indicating that it wasn’t a problem that needed their attention.   
  
“Nah. Not really. Can I come in?”  
  
The request was late, as Lance was already halfway across the room with the door shut in the distance. Hunk didn’t mind. He would never mind Lance seeking him out, no matter the hour or reason.  
  
“Yeah, of course,” he said. He watched as Lance closed the rest of the distance and climbed onto the bed next to him, taking up the space to his side.       
       
“Squeeze over, man,” Lance said, his shoulders and hips bumping against Hunk’s until he moved. “That’s better.”  
  
The bed didn’t feel so big now. There was still space to his left, but his right was warm and filled with Lance’s body and heat. Even the room felt a little smaller, the moonlight softer as it traced the lines on the floor.   
  
“You want some blanket?” he asked, lifting the covers up. Hunk wasn’t sure why Lance was here or in his bed, but as long as he was he might as well make him comfortable.   
  
“You know I do,” Lance answered with a smile Hunk could make out clearly from this close. He shimmied under the blanket, his long legs stretching out past Hunk’s. When they brushed together Hunk shivered, though his body was still warm.   
  
 After a few seconds of shuffling Lance sighed and turned his head to look at Hunk. He didn’t look tired anymore, though there was something just beyond his eyes that Hunk couldn’t place.        
  
“The rooms here are too big, right?” Lance said. “And the halls are so empty. It’s like no one else is here. It’s hella weird.”  
  
Hunk understood then why Lance was in his room. It was the same reason he was still laying awake, and why his mind just wouldn’t shut off.   
  
“Yeah, yeah I know what you mean,” he said with a nod. “Kinda lonely.”  
  
“Yeah!” Lance leaned in a little, his eyes lighting up as Hunk touched on exactly what was bothering him. It hadn’t been hard to figure out, not after their conversation in Red earlier that day. “Not like back in the garrison when we could throw each other things from our beds. Or roll off and smack into each other on the floor.”  
  
Hunk raised his brows as he looked at Lance, and shook his head. He thought back to their days as roommates, just like he had earlier. The memories were close at hand, like treasured possessions.   
  
“I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who ever did that,” he said, and chuckled when Lance looked affronted.   
  
“Well excuse me if I needed to stretch out! I’ve got long legs.”  
  
That much was true, and beneath the blanket Hunk could still feel the warmth of Lance’s legs and body. If he moved even slightly they’d be touching, a fact that both thrilled and terrified him into staying very still.  
  
“Good thing this is a big bed, then, huh?” He said.   
  
Lance grinned in agreement and stretched out as if to prove his point. When he stilled again he was closer to Hunk than before, their legs now resting against each other.   
  
 “Hey Hunk?” he said, and when Hunk looked over Lance’s cheek was resting on his pillow, his eyes on him. “Thanks for earlier. You know…back in Red, at the castle.”   
  
It was the first time they’d mentioned what happened just half a day ago. It felt like much longer than that, after all the things they’d been through today. Lance’s tear stained cheeks felt almost a lifetime ago.   
  
“No problem, buddy,” Hunk replied. His hands, resting stiffly at his sides since Lance crawled under the covers, twitched like they wanted to reach out, like there was something they wanted to hold onto.   
  
“No, I want to say this,” Lance insisted. He pushed himself up on one elbow and Hunk followed suit without thinking. “You’re always here for me. Like, I thought about what you said on the way here. You’ve always been there for me.”  
  
The way Lance said ‘always’ caught Hunk’s attention even more than the starlight dancing across his face. It wasn’t with surprise or disbelief, but with a solid, almost physical weight behind it. Like it was a real thing, not just a measure of time. Always was what kept Hunk and Lance together, it was what remained when everything else fall apart around them.   
  
“So what I’m saying is, well…I want to be there for you too,” Lance continued, and Hunk was forced to focus back on his eyes instead of his moving lips. “I want you to know that. Okay?”  
  
Hunk took a breath and let it out slowly, and the time it took to leave his lungs empty was enough to compose his short and simple answer.  
  
“Okay, Lance.”   
  
“And I-“ Lance’s voice faltered, dropping off into the quiet night that filled the room. The silence was thick, the chill ever present on this strange planet receding for the two of them wrapped under thick blankets. “I want you to feel at home with me. Like you make me feel.”  
  
Even in the dim light from the windows Hunk could see the change of color on Lance’s cheeks. They went deep red, and the tips of his ears changed shade to match. He realized quickly Lance was blushing, and that their conversation had suddenly taken on a very different feeling.   
  
This time Hunk didn’t stop his twitching hands. He brought one over to Lance and found his without problem, the contact of their fingers slipping together warmer even than the steaming water of their recent bath.   
  
Maybe the moment had come, Hunk thought. The one were Lance put the pieces together and saw how strongly Hunk felt for him. It wasn’t playing out how Hunk imagined, not in any of the scenarios he’d envisioned over the years. Or maybe Lance _didn’t_ realize it yet, but was realizing something else. Something Hunk hadn’t even dared to plan for.   
  
“I do,” he said finally, and found that his mouth was dry, his words a whisper. “I always have.”  
  
Lance’s hand was soft and still in Hunk’s, but the rest of his body moved. He shifted closer, his legs brushing past Hunk once again. Following the example, Hunk’s body moved almost on its own. They were very near now, and Hunk’s breathing turned slow and shallow as his eyes watched Lance look down at his lips.   
  
“I’m- I’m pretty tired.”        
  
Lance looked back up into Hunk’s eyes as he spoke, and in them Hunk saw a flare of what he could only place as nerves and hesitation. “‘Night, Hunk.”  
  
Hunk didn’t feel disappointment. He supposed he might have, had he not already been waiting what felt like a lifetime for Lance to look at him the way he just had. Instead he felt the flutter of his heart take off, and the comforting press of Lance’s hand still held in his.   
  
“‘Night, Lance,” he said softly, and watched Lance’s face relax into a smile before they both fell asleep.


End file.
